


A l'intérieur

by Nelja



Category: Bleach
Genre: 5 Acts Meme, Abusive Relationships, Begging, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 00:52:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3671463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kira est un si bon garçon, et Gin a des plans pour en profiter, mais aussi des plans pour salir un peu cela.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A l'intérieur

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AndersAndrew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/gifts).



Les plans de Kira pour la matinée sont d'avancer ses tâches administratives. Contrairement à la plus grande partie de ses camarades de promotion, il n'éprouve aucune répugnance pour se genre de travail ; au contraire, cela le tranquillise. C'est ce qu'il doit faire et ce qu'il veut faire.

La convoitise luxurieuse qu'il éprouve pour le Capitaine Ichimaru est un ajout superflu. Il lui suffit d'entendre la voix de son capitaine, même quand elle ne lui est pas adressée, de regarder ses yeux de glace et les tendons de ses mains, pour être étouffé par des pensées peu chastes. Ce n'est pas ce qu'il veut. Ce n'est pas ce qu'il est. Mais la seule proximité du capitaine Ichimaru semble distordre son esprit comme un trou noir distord les pâles étoiles.

"Tu es un bon garçon." lance Gin d'un ton malicieux, qui pourrait être de l'ironie, ou juste du contentement. "Si sérieux..."

Kira se demande s'il le regarde, si oui depuis combien de temps, ou s'il lance cela au hasard. Il ne lève pas la tête pour regarder. Ses doigts ses crispent sur sa plume et ses jointures blanchissent. Il se concentre autant qu'il peut pour que les kanjis qu'il trace gardent un sens.

"Si obéissant..." La voix de Gin est traînante, lourde de sous-entendus. "Tu es obéissant, n'est-ce pas, Izuru ?"

Il n'y a aucun doute, s'il ne peut s'empêcher de répondre, même à une question aussi inutile. "Oui". Pas de vous le savez ou de testez-moi, ce n'est même pas la provocation qu'il cherche ; juste un aveu, qui n'a rien de nouveau, qui n'a aucune raison d'augmenter ainsi son excitation.

"Approche-toi, Izuru, et mets-toi à genoux."

Kira ne réalisait pas vraiment, jusqu'à maintenant, à quel point il le désirait, alors qu'un poids invisible et déviant quitte ses épaules. Oh, ils l'ont déjà fait, plusieurs fois même, mais jamais assez pour le satisfaire. Pouvoir retrouver cette sensation, le sexe dur du capitaine Ichimaru heurtant le fond de sa gorge, et s'il a de la chance, ses longues mains dans ses cheveux, caressant, tiraillant...

Alors que Kira s'agenouille, sa joue effleure le hakama du capitaine Ichimaru. Un contact fugitif, rèche et voluptueux, qu'il transforme en un baiser très bref. Il baisse la tête, attend les ordres. Il ferme les yeux.

Une gifle cueille sa joue, envoie voler sa tête en arrière.

"Qui a dit que tu pouvais me toucher ?" demande Gin, venimeux. Il lui lance encore un coup de pieds, le faisant pivoter sur lui-même, et Kira aimerait tellement être certain que cela fait partie du jeu, qu'il n'a pas vraiment déçu son Capitaine... Ainsi, il pourrait savourer le goût amer du sang dans sa bouche, le choc du pied dans ses côtes qui lui coupe le souffle, au lieu d'être écrasé par le poids de l'angoisse et de l'incertitude.

Finalement, il se retrouve à quatre pattes, haletant, sans oser parler ou relever la tête. Gin est derrière lui, et son pied appuie sur son cou. Il se laisse faire, appuie son visage à terre, les bras en croix.

"Et maintenant ne bouge pas..." ordonne Gin d'une voix plus légère, qui soulage Kira de ses doutes et lui fait lacher un soupir de soulagement. Le sol est frais contre sa joue meurtrie. Il respire par halètements brefs.

"Tu sais quoi ?" continue Gin, "j'ai pour théorie que tu as un joli petit cul, et il est temps de vérifier." Kira rougit d'embarras. Il sent le capitaine Ichimaru tirer sur sa ceinture, la dénouer, et réalise avec effroi comme ses fesses et son anus seront exposés, comme son pénis érigé et suintant sera visible entre ses cuisses. Ca y est, l'air lui caresse les jambes. Le capitaine Ichimaru exhale un petit son admiratif, mais ne le touche pas, ne lui parle même plus.

Pourquoi, pourquoi le laisse-t-il ainsi, pantelant de désir, avec pour maigre consolation l'humiliation de sa position et une douleur lancinante sur le côté ? La frustration et l'espoir déçu tourbillonnent dans sa tête, et il ne peut dire s'il a attendu un temps très long ou très court, mais ses articulations et la peau de ses genoux deviennent douloureuses. C'est bienvenu. Du coin de l'oeil, il peut voir son insigne sur son bras et la fleur qui l'orne, et se rappelle, les mots dansent dans sa tête, calendula, souci, _désespoir_. Appartenir au capitaine Ichimaru est une forme de désespoir si pure qu'elle ne peut qu'être belle. Il n'est plus maître de ses pensées en miettes, surnageant à peine dans un océan de désir et de manque. Il se rappelle, pendant les années de quatrième division, à quel point il est difficile de se défendre devant les injures. Avec le Capitaine Ichimaru, il n'a jamais besoin de faire semblant de s'insurger... Oh, si son Capitaine pouvait le toucher, même d'un doigt, même d'un souffle... s'il pouvait même apparaître à ses yeux, le torturer de son sourire...

_Le désespoir  
Des bataille perdues, des batailles gagnées_  
Une larme perle à son oeil, et son sexe continue de dégoutter lentement.

"Dis-moi à quoi tu penses." ordonne Gin, et dans le vide où Kira vogue, c'est comme un coup de fouet qui le fait tressaillir. "Je suis curieux."

"Je suis à vous." répond Kira, sans avoir besoin de réfléchir. "Faites de moi tout ce que vous désirez. Blessez-moi, marquez-moi, prenez-moi entièrement."

Le Capitaine Ichimaru lui accorde une tape féroce sur la fesse. Kira s'étrangle en une brusque aspiration.

"Penses-tu être un bon garçon ?"

"Je ferai tout ce que vous désirez," continue Kira, tremblant d'envie.

"Vraiment ? Seulement cela ? C'est presque décevant." Gin caresse doucement de son doigt les fesses de Kira, tournant autour de son anus.

Kira doit se mordre les lèvres jusqu'au sang pour ne pas gémir.

"Vois-tu, Izuru," poursuit Gin, "je ne vois pas pourquoi je baiserais un bon garçon. Quelqu'un qui ne me satisfait que par obéissance, par politesse, et qui, au fond, s'ennuie. Est-ce ton cas ? Es-tu, au fond, un innocent ?"

"Non !" s'exclama Kira. "Oh, ne voyez-vous pas comme je le veux ? Oh, je vous en supplie. Il n'y a rien que je désire plus au monde."

"Ah, ce n'est pas pareil !" conteste Gin en effleurant l'érection de Kira - cette fois, pris par surprise, il gémit vraiment. "C'est une réaction physique naturelle. Non, si tu veux aller plus loin, j'ai besoin de savoir que tu es vraiment un mauvais garçon. Dis-moi comme tu l'es. Convaincs-moi, ou je te demanderai de te rhabiller et de partir."

Kira avale sa salive, persuadé que le Captaine Ichimaru tiendra parole. "Je vous en prie." dit-il encore une fois, avant de se rappeler que ce n'est pas ce qu'on lui demande. "Comment pourrais-je être un bon garçon ? Comment pourrais-je être encore innocent quand vous m'avez touché ? Dès le premier jour, sans m'effleurer, sans me regarder presque, vous avez laissé votre marque sur moi, une corruption, une souillure, dans la façon dont je pensais à vous alors même que j'aurais dû honorer les morts."

Ce sont des choses qu'il n'a jamais dites à personne. Peut-être pas même à lui-même. Peut-être manque-t-il d'imagination, mais il ne peut rien dire de plus pervers, de plus sombre. Sa voix devient un souffle, puis pour satisfaire le Capitaine Ichimaru il l'élève à nouveau en un gémissement, un halètement. "Puis elle s'est répandue sur moi comme si vos mots, vos mains, votre sexe étaient autant de taches d'encre noire qui rendaient mon corps plus libidineux, mon esprit plus vicieux. Mais ce n'est pas vous, n'est-ce pas, c'est moi ? Je ne suis pas le seul à vous connaître, juste le seul à être votre esclave. Je me suis corrompu tout seul. J'étais le réceptacle qui n'attendait que vous, que vos coups et votre corps pour combler ma luxure et ma dépravation, pour me révéler à moi-même ce que j'ai toujours été. J'ai besoin de vous. J'ai besoin de vous dans mon corps, parce que votre ombre est toujours dans mon âme et sous ma peau, et sans vous, je ne suis rien, je suis vide." Il pleure. Tout ceci est vrai. Mais jusqu'à ce que Gin arrache les mots de sa gorge, il n'avait pas _compris_.

Kira entend des applaudissements brefs, ironiques.

"Bravo Izuru," l'interrompt son Capitaine, "j'apprécie le sentiment. Je suis honoré par ta poésie, vraiment. Mais maintenant, un peu de clarté, peut-être ?"

"Prenez-moi." répond Kira. "Votre sexe dans mon cul. Je suis votre chien. Je crache sur mon amour-propre. Je crache sur ma probité. Ce n'est pas pour vous, c'est pour moi. Je ne veux que cela, que cela..."

"Voilà qui est mieux." répond Gin, les deux mains sur les fesses de Kira, les malaxant, les écartant avant de le pénétrer lentement mais implacablement. Son sexe est douloureux comme une blessure, comme une vérité. Kira gémit de plaisir.

"Penses-tu que cela pourrait devenir pire ?" demande Gin. "Penses-tu que tu pourais devenir plus débauché encore, si en plus de te sauter j'avais des sentiments pour toi ?"

Kira se fige. Il lui semble que le temps s'est immobilisé, figé dans un cristal de plaisir, de douleur et d'espoir. Même le Capitaine Ichimaru a cessé de bouger.

"Je plaisantais." dit Gin, avec un nouveau coup de reins.


End file.
